


Always Here

by Aren_Writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader-Insert, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aren_Writes/pseuds/Aren_Writes
Summary: "Requested by Anon:- Could you write one where reader (Bobby’s daughter) and is (was) in love with Gabriel. It’s free years after his death, she moved on, or thinks she has. When Chuck appears in bunker she argues with him why he brought Castiel back so many times but never give a single though about Gabe, when argument’s over she went out to get a drink, some guy tries to take advantage of her and Gabriel appears to save her then fluff… I can’t get over my sweet angel





	Always Here

This day is an important day for you, it’s the day your boyfriend, Gabriel, has died at the hands of his brother, Lucifer. You moved on. He wouldn’t want you to be mopping around after his death, and so you didn’t. For his sake.

You remember the day your dad, Bobby, heard about you dating Gabriel. He was so anger and disapproved but he had accepted Gabriel as your boyfriend after a while when he saw how happy he made you. And nothing makes him more happy then his little girl being happy.

So when Gabriel died, it crushed you. You cried for hours and refused to eat or talk to anyone. It felt like your world was crashing down on you. You didn’t know what to do. What to live for. You still remember your thoughts when you heard the news, ‘why him? Why me? This isn’t fair’

You locked yourself in your room for days, not seeing the point of going out if he wasn’t there, but your dad and the Winchester brothers, Dean and Sam, were there for you. Helped you through it. Helped you coop and deal with it. They were all there for you till you got better.

3 Years pasted and many things have happened but you stoke to what you do best. Hunting. You moved into the bunker with Sam and Dean after your Dad died and lived with them ever since. You were like a family. And odd one, but still a family.

Today marked the 3 year Gabriel died. Usually around this time you become more emotional, really snappy and easy to piss off, so you always try to keep your distance from the brothers but they know you and know that it’s a hard day for you and that they should keep you close. Keep you company. It isn’t the best thing to keep you alone with your thoughts. Especially on this day specifically.

You were sitting in the Bunkers’ library with the brothers when an unexpected guest made a appearance in the room. Chuck. He greeted everyone in the room and was greeted back in return but yours was one of the weak ones of the 3 and more distant which didn’t go unnoticed by Chuck, “Y/n, are you alright?“

“You’re an all knowing God. Shouldn’t you know?” You replied blankly. He frowned at your reply but just looked at you, confused by your behavior and you continued. “Do you know what day is it?” Does this day hold any sufficient to you?

“Tuesday?”

“It’s the day. You’re son, my boyfriend, Gabriel, died.” You corrected him with ice cold bluntness. You felt a ping of pain in your chest at the mention of Gabriel and you know Chuck felt the same when you noticed him flinch slightly at the mention of his son too.

“Y/n,” You heard Sam say from beside you as you felt his hand on your shoulder trying to calm you down before you say anything he knows you’ll regret later on.

“You know, I was thinking about this thing for a while. Ever since I learned that you could return an Angel back from the dead and have done so with Castiel, l don’t know how many times. I couldnt help but wonder why haven’t you done so with Gabe?”

“Y/n-”

“Is it that you don’t care?” You interrupted Chuck before he could continue, “or did it have to do with you wanting to write an interesting story for when you were playing the role of Chuck Shurley before we figured who you were?”

“Of course I care, Y/n. He was- is my son.”

You let out a dry laugh smiling darkly at him, “Yea, it’s obvious how much you care. It’s evident by the fact that you didn’t know that today was that day he died.” You flooded your arms and stared at him with an emotionless gaze, “You know, It might have been better if you haven’t left heaven. Maybe I wouldn’t have had to deal with the heaven-hell crap. Maybe I-”

“Y/n, stop.” Dean stopped you from continuing knowing it wouldn’t end well if you had.

You shot Dean a glare then glanced at the two others in the before standing up making your way out of the bunker, “I need some air.”

You sat outside sitting on one of the steps a bar a drink in hand looking up at the night sky trying to calm yourself after what happened in the bunker. You were so frustrated and sad and also sorry. You shouldn’t have said that to Chuck. You didn’t even let him say anything. Of course he cares. Gabriel is his son. But you can’t help but still think about why hasn’t he brought him back. From all the Angels that he could have or should have brought back, Gabe should be someone he brought back. Gabriel fought his brother to keep humans safe from him. To keep you safe. So why couldn’t he bring Gabe back?

You sighed lifting the drink up to your lips with those thoughts in mind as someone came along and took a seat right next to you, “Hello there sweetheart. What are you doing at a a place like this?”

You glanced at him for a spilt second before giving an answer, “Drinking. What else would I be doing?”

“All on your own?” He leaned closer to you.

You raised a brow at him, “and what’s wrong with that?”

He sat up right raising both has up in a defensive position, “Hey, hey. Nothing wrong with that. Just don’t think it’s a wise decision to come to a place like this alone.”

“Thanks but I can handle myself. Actually, you know what.” You drink the rest of your drink before standing to leave, “I think I have somewhere to go.”

“Hey now, no need to be in a hurry.” The man grabbed your arm causing you to stop and turn to him sending him an ice cold glare.

“You better let go of me if you wanna keep that arm of yours”

He smirked standing and leaning close to you, “You should know it’s not a good thing to give out empty threats. But-” He placed his arm around your waist pulling you closer to him, “It’s cute you think you that you’re even the slightest bit treating.”

You grint your teeth trying to hold yourself back from snapping his neck then and there but instead gave him a chance thought he doesn’t deserve it, “you have till the count of 3 to let me go. Or else I promise you’ll be in a world of pain.”

“Tsk tsk, what did I tell you about empty threats?”

“One, tw-” You didn’t even get to finish when you saw that man’s body flying off and hitting a wooden pillar before falling to the ground. You widened your eyes at the man hearing a voice from behind me, “Sorry to cut you off. But I really didn’t like how close he was to you.”

You froze at the sound of the familiar voice. A voice of a person you knew a long time ago. You turned around slowly facing the source of the voice. Gabriel. You took a sharp inhale of air at the sight of him stumbling back in shook from seeing him.

“Wow there, you alright?” He walked over to you when he saw you stumble back. You moved farther away from him when he moved closer not trusting the man standing I front of you. Gabriel frowned slightly when you moved away and stopped moving closer, “Y/n, it’s me.”

You shook your head at him moving farther away as he moved closer to you with caution, “No, it’s impossible. You- He died”

“No, y/n. I haven’t. Please, y/n. It really is me.” He moved closer to you this time you didn’t move away. You looked at him for a moment. You looked at his eyes. The same eyes that you’ve feel in love with all these years ago. Without noticing you moved your hand to his cheek looking into his eyes “Gabriel?” You said softly, you’re voice just above a whisper.

He smiled softly at you, placing his hand over yours looking at you, “yes, y/n. It’s me.”

“Oh my- Ga-Gabriel.” You hugged him, crying into his shoulder holding him tightly not wanting to let him go fearing you would lose him if you did. He hugged back just as tightly not letting go, “I missed you so much. I thought I lost you.”

“You never have. I’m always here with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!!  
> Feel free to request a story and if you have a replacement tittle for this one shot comment it down below.
> 
> KO-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V6E178  
> Tumblr: Nova-Fics.tumblr.com


End file.
